The beginning of it all!
by Crystal Inucha and kira Inucha
Summary: This about a girl and her friend's and there lover dis. that they have doman powers!
1. ch1

**The beginning of it all **

**Ch.1**

Wake up Wake up, said the girl with blood red hair with black strips name Sango. Why should I? Said a girl with dark black hair with blue strips name Kagome. Because, you'll be late for the first day of Anime School, say Sango telling her twin sister. Five more min. said Kagome truly. No, because mom said, ' that I can't leave in til you get up'. Said Sango Maddy to her sister. Ok, let me get ready Said Kagome rudely to her sister.

Let get go Said a girl with red hair with black strips name Silver. Who is Sango and Kagome cousin? Ok, I'm ready Said Sango in a red T-shirt and jeans. Ok, I'm ready too. Said Kagome in blue skirt and a dark blue shirt. Let go Said Sango, Silver, and Kagome.

**At School**

Waz up, Sango, and Silver. Said a girl with dark blue hair name Sakura. Nothing-Said Sango, and Silver. Hi Kagome Said a girl with purple hair name Sasuki. Hi, Sango Said a boy with black hair name Sasuke. Who has a huge crush on Sango? Who also has a little brother name Koga, who also has a crush on Sango and Kagome?

Hi, Sango and Kagome Said a boy with brown hair name Koga. Hey Sango, are you doing anything this weekend? Said Sango. Would you like to go to the movie? Said Sasuke. Are you asking her out? Said Koga rudely to his older brother. Yes, I'll go out with you, Sasuke but you have to presume me somebody? Said Sango. What? Said Sasuke, and Koga. You two must not fight at all this week, ok Said Sango. Ok Said Sasuke. Ok Said Koga.

Hi, Sango, Silver, and Kagome. Said a girl with pink hair name Rei.

**The Bell Rings**

Sango, Silver, Sasuke, Sasuki, and Sakura went to 1st pre. Class. Sango, Silver, Sasuke, Sasuki, and Sakura have Mr.K.

Today class. We are picking our seat and who we sit next to. Said a teacher with light blue hair name Mr.K. Sango, Silver, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasuki.

Kagome, Koga, and Rei went to there 1st pre. Class. Kagome, Koga, and Rei have Mrs. Akane.

Hi Class, today we are learning how to draw eyes? Said a teacher with red hair with dark blue strips name Mrs.Akane. Kagome, Rei, and Koga help with the eyes pro.

**The Bell Ring again**

Hey Rei. Said a boy with black hair name Rey. Yeah Said Rei. Are you doing anything this weekend? Said Rey. Nothing, Why? Said Rei. Because, I was wondering if you like to go to the Movies? Said Rey. Yeah. Said Rei.

**At Lunch**

Hey Sakura. Said a boy with brown hair name Kira. Yeah Said Sakura. Do you want to go to the movie this weekend? Said Kira. Yeah, ok Said Sakura.

**After school**

Hey Rey and Kira. Said a boy with blue hair name Koji. Koji is Rey and Kira best friends. He also has crush on Sasuki.

Do you have Sasuki #? Said Koji. I do Said somebody in the distance. It was Sasuki, Herself. So, who was asking for my #? Said Sasuki. It was I. Said Koji. My #  
is (707)- 994- 3338. Said Sasuki. Ok, I was going to ask you something Said Koji. What to you want to asked me? Said Sasuki. Would you like do go to the movies? Said Koji. Yeah Said Sasuki.

**On Friday**

Hey Silver. Said a boy with red hair name Kurama. Kurama has a Slipped person he other half is a boy with white hair name Yoko. Yeah. Said Silver Slyly. Would you like to go to the movie this weekend? Said Kurama. Yeah. Said Silver happily.

Hey Kagome. Said somebody in the distance. It was Koga, Sasuke little brother. Yeah, Waz up? Said Kagome. Would you like to go to the movie? Said Koga. Yeah. Said Kagome happily. Also, Sasuke and Koga didn't fight at all this week.


	2. Saturday

**Ch.2  
Saturday **

Kagome. Said Sango. What? Said Kagome in her closet. What are you doing? Said Sango. Getting ready for my date. Said Kagome rudely to her sister. With Who? Said Sango. Koga. Said Kagome. Where are you going? Said Sango. To the  
Movie. Said Kagome. I'm going, too. Said Sango. With Who? Said Kagome. Sasuke. Said Sango happily. I have to get ready, too. Said Sango.

**Two minutes later  
The door bell rings **

It is for me Said Sango in a Dark Red dress. Coming. Said Kagome in a blue dress. It was Silver.  
Waz up? Said Silver in a Silver dress. Getting ready for our date. Yelling Sango, and Kagome. Were and With who? Said Silver. We're going to the movies and with Sasuke, and Koga. Said Sango and Kagome.

So, Silver why are you dress up for? Said Sango. I'm going to the movies, too. Said Silver. With, who? Said Kagome. Kurama Said Siver. Stippled person Kurama. Said Sango. Yeah, why? Said Silver. I heard that he other half is a blood evil name Yoko. Said Sango. So, what I'm going anyway. Said Silver rudely.

**20 minutes later  
Doorbell rings again**

It is for me. Said Sango again. It was Sasuke, Koga, and Kurama at the door. Are you girls ready? Said the Boys. We're ready. Said the girls.

**On the other side of town**

Sasuki, Sasuki. Said somebody in the distance. Yeah. Said Sasuki in a purple dress. It was Sango, Sasuke, and Silver, Kurama in Sango's car, and Koga, and Kagome in Koga's car.

Sasuki what are you doing? Said Kagome. Koga Said Sango. Do you want us to go ahead? Said Sasuke. Yeah, go ahead. Said Koga. Sango, Sasuke, Silver, and Kurama dove down the street.  
I'm going to Koji's house. Said Sasuki sliming. Do you want a ride? Said Kagome. Yeah. Said Sasuki. Koga and Kagome dove Sasuki to Koji house.

**At Koji House**

Hey Sasuki Said Koji. Yeah Said Sasuki in Koga car. What are you doing in that car? Said Koji. We give her a ride, ok Koji. Said Kagome. Sasuki got out of the car and walk up to Koji. Let get going Koji-chan. Said Sasuki. Koga and Kagome dove off.

**Back to Sango, Sasuke, Silver, and Kurama.**

Rei, Rey. Said Sango. Yeah. Said Rei, and Rey. What are you doing? Said Sango. We're going to the movie. Said Rei in a pink dress. We're going to the movie's, too. Said Sango. We? Said Rey. Yeah, me, Sasuke, Silver, and Kurama. Said Sango. Silver, Kurama, were. Said Rey looking in Sango's window. Silver waves at Rey. I see. Said Rey.  
Rei, why aren't you diving the new car that you mom bought you for your birthday? Said Sango. Because I want to walk to the movies ok. Said Rei. Ok, bye. Said Sango.

**Back to Kagome and Koga**

Sakura, Kira. Said Kagome. Yeah! Said Sakura. What are you doing here? Said Kagome. We're on a date Said Sakura. Were Sango and Silver? Said Sakura. I don't know, let me call her. Said Kagome pull out her cell phone.  
Hello Said Sango. Sango its Kagome, were are you? Said Kagome. I'm ride behind you. Said Sango. Sango taps her sister on the shoulder.

What going on? Said Sakura. Nothing. Said Sango, and Silver. What are you doing here? Said Sakura. On a date. Said Sango, and Silver.

**30 minutes later**

So, Sango, What to you want to watch? Said Sasuke. I want to watch Said Sango smiling. Lets watch evil on love hill. Said Sasuke. Ok, Sasuke. Said Sango.

**To Silver and Kurama**

So, Silver what movie to you want to watch? Said Kurama. I want to watch to watch a evil on love hill. Said Silver. Ok. Said Kurama.

**To Kagome and Koga **

So, Koga what movie to you want to watch? Said kagome. I want to watch a romeanite movie. Said koga. Ok, lets watch love and kisses movie. Said Kagome madly.  
Going to Rey and Rei so, Rei what movie to you want to watch? Said Rey. Lets watch love and kisses movie. Said Rei.

**To Kira and Sakura**

So, Kira what kinds of movie do you like? Said Sakura smiling. I like scary movie. Said Kira. So, do you want to watch evil on love hill? Said Sakura. Ok. Said Kira.

**Going to Sasuki and Koji**

So, Sasuki do like romaine movie. Said Koji. Yeah, I love romaine movie. Said Sasuki. So, do you want to see love and kiss the movie? Said Koji. Yeah. Said Sasuki.

As Sango, Sasuke, Silver, Kurama, Sakura, and Kira when to see evil on love hill. As Kagome, koga, Rei, Rey, Sasuki, and Koji see love and kisses the movie.


	3. the beginning

**Ch.3**

**The beginning**

Half way in both movies. An earthquake happens.

What happen? Said Sango. I don't know Said Sasuke. Sango, you have wolf ears and a wolf tail. Said Sasuke. No, I don't Said Sango.

**Sasuke walk Sango by the water.**

I do this what I always wanted, you also have ear and a tail, too. Said Sango. I know. Said Sasuke. Sango, your clothes have change. Said Sasuke. I know and that was a $300 dress. Said Sango. Let go look for my Sister. Said Sango. Ok, and my brother. Said Sasuke.

**To Kagome and Koga**

What happen? Said Kagome. I don't know. Said Koga. Koga, I didn't know you had wolf ears and a wolf tail. Said Kagome. No, I don't. Said Koga.

**Kagome walk Koga to a pond.  
**  
I do, cool, you have a dog ears and dog tail. Said Koga. I do. Said Kagome. You also change your clothes. Said Koga. Let go find the other. Said Kagome.

**Go to Silver and Kurama**

Silver, are you Ok? Said Kurama. I'm kind ok, Kurama how about you? Said Silver. Same, Silver you have tan wolf ear and a magenta fox tail. Said Kurama. I do. Said Silver walking over to the water.

I do, also, Kurama, you have fox ear and a fox tail. Said Silver. Cool, Silver you clothes have change. Said Kurama. Kurama, let look for other. Said Silver. Ok. Said Kurama.

Hey Silver why do you always get sly went I'm around? Said Kurama. I don't know I get a feel inside of myself that tell me to be that way. Said Silver. Ok. Said Kurama coughing. Kurama start to run, and Silver run after him.

Kurama want up. Said Silver. Kurama fall to the ground, and Silver run over. Kurama, Kurama are you ok? Said Silver. No. Said Kurama in a fanned voice. Kurama went to sleep, as Silver tries to find water. Well Silver is out look for water, Kurama is changing in to Yoko.

Kurama I got water. Said Silver. Ahhh, wh... What happen? Said Silver. Who are you? Said a boy with white hair name Yoko. I'm Silver, who are you? Said Silver. Hi, I'm Yoko. Do you know way I get something to eat? Said Yoko. No, I just got here, Do you know where I'm at? Said Silver. No. Said Yoko.

**Go to Rei and Rey  
**  
Where are we, and are you ok Rey? Said Rei. I don't know, I'm fine. You? Said Rey. Rey, you have white tiger ears and white tiger tail. Said Rei. I don't have ears and a tail. Said Rey.

**  
Rei takes Rey to a pond.**

See. Said Rei. Cool this what I always wanted, you have ears and a tail, too. Said Rey. Also. Said Rei happily. Hey Rey let go find the others. Said Rei. Ok. Said Rey.

**Go to Sakura and Kira**

Kira, Kagome, Koga, Rey, Rei, Sasuki, and Koji. Said Sakura sadly. Sakura. Said Kira. Kira I'm so happy you found me. Said Sakura. Sakura I didn't know you have wolf ears and a wolf tail? Said Kira. No I don't Kira. Said Sakura.

**Kira takes Sakura to a pond.**

See Sakura, to you see what I mean? Said Kira. Yes, I do see what you mean, it what I all ways wanted. Kira, you have dog ears and a dog tail. Said Sakura. No, I don't. Said Kira. Yes, you do look in the water. Said Sakura. I do have dog ears and a dog tail. So, Sakura to you want to looks for the others? Said Kira. OK. Said Sakura.

**Go to Sasuki and Koji**

Kagome, Koji, Koga. Said Sasuki sadly. Sasuki, Sasuki I'm so happy that I found you. Said Koji. I didn't know you have cat ear and a cat tail, Koji. Said Sasuki. No, I don't. Said Koji.

**Sasuki pull out a minor out of her pocket.**

See, what I mean Koji? Said Sasuki. Cool it what I always wanted, Sasuki you have cat ears and a cat tail, too. Said Koji. I do. Said Sasuki.

She looks in her minor.

I always wishes for cat ears and a cat tail. Said Sasuki. Sasuki, do you wanted to go find the others? Said Koji. Ok, but wait. Said Sasuki. Ok, why? Said Koji. Because, it's getting dark. Said Sasuki. Ok, let go sleep in that cave. Said Koji. Ok. Said Sasuki.

**That Night**

Koji, do you want to sleep together? Said Sasuki Sliming. Ok, but first will you go out with me? Asked Koji. Yes, I will. Said Sasuki. Goodnight Koji. Said Sasuki trily. Goodnight. Said Koji.

**Next day**

Sasuki, Sasuki. Said Somebody. What? Said Sasuki.

See open her eyes it was Kagome, and Koga at the mount of the cave.

Kagome, Koga, Koji, wake up, Kagome and Koga are here. Said Sasuki. What Kagome and Koga are here? Said Koji. Yeah, there here, wake up. Said Sasuki.

**He got up and open his eyes.  
**  
See. Said Sasuki. I see. Said Koji.

Kagome, why do you have dog ear and a dog tail? Said Sasuki happily. I know. Said Kagome.

Kagome, why don't you ask them if they wanted to find the others? Said Koga. Ok. Said Kagome.

Do you want to look for the others? Said Kagome. Yeah. Said Sasuki and Koji.

So, Yoko where you come from? Said Silver. Nobody asked. All of suddenly, Kurama walk out of the bushes.

Kurama, is that you? Said Silver crying went she was running. Yeah, this me, why? Said Kurama patting Silver on the head. Because, I thought, I lost you, and I love you. Said Silver happily.

Sasuke how long ago did we start? Said Sango. I don't know. Said Sasuke. Sasuke, is that Rey and Rei? Said Sango. I don't know, let see. Said Sasuke. Rey, Rei Yelled Sango.

**Rei looked over her shoulder. **

Sango, Sasuke. Said Rei. Rey look its Sango, and Sasuke. Said Rei. Hi. Said Rey. Sango, you have wolf ear and a wolf tail. Said Rei. I know. Said Sango. Do you want to find the other? Said Sasuke. Yeah. Said Rey, and Rei.

Silver isn't that Sakura and Kira. Said Kurama.Thats's Sakura and Kira. Said Silver. Sakura, Kira. Said Silver and Kurama.

**Sakura looks over her shoulder.**

Kira, look this Silver and Kurama. Said Sakura. Hi. Said Kira. Sakura, you have wolf ears and a wolf tail. Said Silver. I know. Said Sakura. Hey Sakura, do you and Kira want to look for the others? Said Kurama. Ok. Said Sakura, and Kira. I like you tan wolf ears and your magenta fox tail. Said Sakura.

**Later in the day.  
**  
Kagome, isn't that Silver? Said Sasuki. Yeah, this Silver alright. Silver, Sakura, Kurama, Kira. Yelled Kagome, and Sasuki.

Silver looked over her shoulder.

Look Kurama, it Kagome, and Sasuki. Said Silver happily. Silver. Said Kagome. I love your tan wolf ears and magenta fox tail. Said Kagome. I love yours, too. Said Silver.

Silver, see if she looking for her sister? Said Kurama. Ok. Said Silver.

Kagome, why don't we all look for you Sister? Said Silver. Ok. Said Kagome.


	4. meet

**Ch.4  
Meet **

**Next day **

**Sango, Sango. Said Somebody in the distance. Sango looked over her shoulder, it was Kagome, and Silver. **

Sango, I love your wolf ears and your wolf tail. Said Koga. Kagome hits Koga.

Why did you do that? Said Koga. Kagome said nothing.

So, Silver I like you tan wolf ears and magenta fox tail. Said Sango. I like you ears and tail, too. Said Silver.

So, Roseial who is that? Said a girl with dark silver hair name Yuki. I don't know! Said a boy with silver with red strips name Roseial. So, Riyu what are going to do? Said Roseial. Where Tenten, Riyu? Said Yuki. I don't know! Said a boy dark Red hair name Riyu. Riyu is Tenten lover.

There she is. Said Roseial. Tenten is walking up to Sango.

Tenten! Tenten!! Yelling Riyu. What? Said a girl with black hair name Tenten. Come back here, now!!! yelling Riyu.

**Sango looks over at Tenten. **

Hey what your name? Said Sango nicely. My name is Tenten, what your? Said Tenten smiling. My name is Sango, and this is Sasuke. Said Sango. Hi! Tenten. Said Sasuke nicely. Who are you? Said Tenten. He's my boyfriend. Said Sango.

Tenten is messing everything up. Said Roseial. It, ok Roseial. Said Yuki. Riyu can't you to something? Said Roseial. No, but wait in tale they go to sleep. Said Riyu. Ok. Said Roseial.

**That night  
Well everyone, but Tenten was sleeping. **

Tenten, Tenten. Said Riyu. What? Said Tenten. So, are they a sleep? Said Riyu. Yes. Said Tenten.

Roseial, they a sleep. Said Riyu. Let go get that girl with wolf ears and wolf tail, and also the one who has tan wolf and the magenta fox tail. Said Roseial. Ok. Said Riyu.

Roseial, and Riyu go over to Sango, and Silver.

**The next Day**

Where are we? Said Sango to Silver. I don't know, it look like a lab. Said Silver. It is a lab, Silver. Said Sango. And were on test tabs. Said Silver.

Roseial walk in the room with Yuki.

Good morning, Girls. Said Roseial. Silver, I fell sick. Said Sango. Me, too. Said Silver. Sango and Silver fell asleep.

Were Sango? Said Sasuke. I don't know, but Silver gone, too. Said Kurama. Hey Kagome, were Silver and Sango? Said Sasuke, and Kurama.

**All of a suddenly**

Sasuki what are you looking at? Said Kagome. I'm looking at Sango, and Silver. Said Sasuki.

What? Said Sasuke, and Kurama. I said, 'Sango and Silver'. Said Sasuki.

**Sasuke & Kurama ran over **

Sango, Silver are you Ok? Said Sasuke, and Kurama. Sasuke, Kurama there sleeping? Said Kagome.

**2 hour later**

Sango. Said Silver. Silver looking around, and she was back at camp. Kurama, Kurama! Said Silver. Kurama walk in.

Yeah, s...Silver your up? Said Kurama. Yeah I'm up what happen? Said Silver happily. I don't know, but Sasuki found you two. Said Kurama.

Sango made a weird noise.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Said Kurama. Yeah. Said Sasuke as he walk in. Silver up, but Sango isn't and she made a weird noise. Said Kurama. Oh. Said Sasuke.

Hi! Who are you? Said Silver grab Sasuke arm and start to purring. Silver, this is Sasuke, do you remember? Said Kurama. No, but his cute. Said Silver.

Sasuke, if I was you I would run. Said Kurama. Ok, I'll see you to later. Said Sasuke as he was take Silver off his arm.

**Silver start to run after Sasuke.**


	5. sango's dream

**Ch.5  
Sango dream  
**  
Help me. Help me. Said somebody in the distance. Hello. Said Sango.

Sango start to walk toward the voice.

Who are you? Said Sango. No, who are you? Said the voice. I'm Sango Kuchiki, now I'll ask you who you are? Said Sango. I'm P, now can you help me? Said Phoenix. Yes, were are you? Said Sango. I'm in a dark place. Said Phoenix. Were is this dark place. Said Sango. Down a path. Said Phoenix.

Sango started down the path.

Hello Phoenix are you there? Said Sango. I'm here. Said Phoenix. It to dark to see were I'm going. Said Sango. You a wolf and you can't see. Said Phoenix. I just turn into one, ok. Said Sango. Ok, here a light. Said Phoenix.

Phoenix use globe of daylight

is that better? Said Phoenix. Yes, ok. Said Sango. Hey Phoenix, what I'm doing here? Said Sango. I don't know that. I guess we have to ask the princess. Said Phoenix.


End file.
